


Seismic

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack-in-the-crack." Will's mouth twitched again, and he pulled it out of the box before leaning to grab a tube of lube. "The dumber the name, the better things work."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seismic

The sex was fantastic, and by fantastic, Greg Sanders meant mind-blowingly good. He couldn't remember if he'd ever had sex this good, and Greg was pretty sure he'd had damn good sex before now.

Just... not this good.

Will was a sex god, pretty much. That was the long and short of it, and it was frequent enough to be stunning but not so frequent that Greg's ass was chafed. He was still trying to work out the man behind the great dick, but that was all right. They had time for that, and time to kind of get himself together again. He wasn't worried some random psychopath was going to show up and put him in a Pyrex box, at least. There were some things a guy had to be grateful for, anyway. He'd loved his job, but after what happened to Nicky... he'd made the right choice.

There was a whole lot of not doing much, and a pool in the backyard, and he had space. He had space and Will had space and it was very comfortable and kinky.

He especially liked the kinky parts. They were very, very nice.

Will had been in the kitchen for a good part of the morning, doing all kinds of interesting things. The things he could do with food were amazing, and Greg was usually pretty damn happy with the results. He laid down his book and strolled in to sit at the bar, watching Will work for a little while. Will cooked, alternatively wrote for journal publication, and picked up bits and bobs with the FBI. Greg wasn't sure how that worked, any of it, but Will seemed comfortable. He had plenty of free time but not the bored listless level.

He was stuffing yellow bell peppers with something, and it was interesting to watch.

"That looks delicious." Greg leaned in a little closer and breathed in deeply. "And something else smells even better. Oh, wait. I think that's you." Flirting never hurt anybody.

He turned, lifting an eyebrow at him, and smirking a little. "Horny already? I should threaten you with peppers." But he wouldn't, and Greg was sure of it. Not unless he asked for it.

One day, he might. Just because. Greg was pretty good with unconventional sex, although there was a fair limit on some things. Bleeding and pleasure didn't go together for him, although dancing on the edge was just fine with him. "Well, I'm pretty sure before you did that, you'd threaten me with something a lot more interesting and unusual." The last couple of weeks had proved that.

"That's true. I do have an idea, as these need to sit in the refrigerator before I cook them." He was filling the last one, carefully. Like it mattered.

"An idea, huh?" That should be something pretty good, all things considered. When Will had Ideas, they tended to come capitalized.

With a pretty distinct plan. "You remember how Mr. Khushrenada and Wufei came by a couple of days ago? Out on a tour of the neighborhood."

They'd come with cake. And smiles. It had been a little disturbing; Wufei had looked two steps short of teasing his hair into a football helmet and putting on an apron and pearls. It was very sweet. "Yeah. That was different."

"That was creepy," Will amended, "And I can tell you thought it was. But, I thought we could drop by and say hi to one or two. While you wear a vibrator."

Huh.

That sounded kind of okay, actually. Pretty damn interesting depending on what Will had in mind. He leaned forward, unable to keep himself from grinning. "What the hell. Why not?"

"Exactly. It's a whole street full of people who are... kinky, to different degrees." Will was putting the peppers in the fridge. "I'm half-tempted to take Khushrenada a cake, but I don't think I can top the weirdness."

"Plus, after an hour or so of bake time with the whole vibrator thing, I'm not sure I'd be up to any kind of walkabout." Greg wriggled his eyebrows. "Just saying."

"I'd prefer just to be open that I'm showing you off." Will lifted his eyebrows, closing the door. "Let's go upstairs and I'll show you what I was thinking of."

Easy as that, and Greg reached out, slipped a hand in Will's pocket. It was a little junior high, but it also gave him an excellent opportunity to fondle Will's ass. "Sure."

Will seemed strangely all right with junior high. He swung between intense and relaxed, and Greg figured maybe, just maybe, he was helping. Will was helping him because there were no dirty looks for whatever goofy shit hit his brain that he then followed up with action. "What do you think would be showing off clothes?"

"Ooohh, you wanna show me off? And this vibrator, it's... what? Gonna be loud enough to hear, too?" Probably. What the hell. It wasn't like it could be all that humiliating. Greg felt like this was a pretty mild kink by way of comparison.

If he ran a sliding scale of the neighborhood, he was pretty sure he and Will were somewhere in the middle. "We'll find out." And Will wouldn't care if it was or not.

Well, at least it wouldn't embarrass him. He was pretty sure some of the others would have seen or done worse than wandering around with a vibrating ass, just at a guess. If he hadn't seen it happen yet, it was just a matter of time. In fact, if he thought about it, there could've been something going on with Wufei and he would've been none the wiser. Maybe there was something kinkier going on than he thought.

"So." The bedroom was full of light, spilling in from the east and south facing windows and the skylight above to brighten every corner, nearly blinding on the soft cream coverlet and white sheets that were still rumpled from morning. "Want me to get naked?"

"Yes. I'll pull clothes out for you." Something that would hint at his ass and his legs and not show everything, but enough. Will was already turning away, heading for a drawer to get things.

It was funny how much he liked to dress Greg, fix him up this way or that. He still liked Greg's hats, so that was pretty cool, and it wasn't like he had any objections. This thing, whatever it was, it was relatively stress free. There was nobody to impress, no professional standard he wanted to meet and exceed; it was just him and Will and whatever fucked up thing lingered around Will's edges. That was okay, too, because Greg was pretty sure some of his reefs were poking out now and again.

Will didn't seem to care.

Greg shucked off his clothes lazily, watching Will's back as he rummaged through the closet. He had no real idea how to dress himself, but he knew how to dress Greg so Greg was going to let him. There were worse things than playing dress-up, anyway, and certainly more dangerous bedroom sports. Something told him that they'd be getting to those eventually, but for now...

For now, he couldn't help grinning at the loose shorts and button-down shirt Will was pulling out of the chest of drawers, and the way he seemed to be eyeing the closet as if he wasn't sure he didn't want to pull something out of there.

He left it alone, but presented it to Greg for his approval. Given that Will seemed to manage suits and jeans with a polo shirt and not much else in between, it was okay. He had a quirked grin. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking."

Shrugging a disavowal, he dropped onto the bed and tilted his head to the side. "Maybe. Mostly I'm wondering about this surprise vibrator you want me to wear around the neighborhood."

"It looks dumb," Will warned, picking a box up off of the dresser. He slipped the lid off, and it looked. Like an ass clown.

He couldn't help laughing. It was pink and looked like a bizarre squiggly somebody might doodle in the middle of a boring meeting. "It looks really stupid. Bet it's got a great name, too."

"Jack-in-the-crack." Will's mouth twitched again, and he pulled it out of the box before leaning to grab a tube of lube. "The dumber the name, the better things work."

"Is that personal experience speaking?" Probably. God, Greg hoped so, but he settled himself in comfortably and took a deep breath. His dick was already interested, so he reached down and gave it an easy squeeze, stroking from root to tip. "Hm."

Will exhaled, reaching out to join his fingers while he knelt on the side of the bed. "Gorgeous. You look so gorgeous like this." Naked, available, while Will stood there clothed. There was a vulnerability to it, and he could feel his pulse pick up with that thought.

"I'm glad you think so." More than glad, and feeling Will's hand stroke down his thigh was incredibly nice, slow and idling while Will leaned over him to kiss him. He liked the feel of fingers idling up the inside of his thigh, the way Will overwhelmed him with touch and want before he even got to Greg's genitals, never mind his ass. He reached up, slid a hand to the back of Will's neck and tugged him closer, opening his mouth to the slick slide of tongue. The way Will smelled, faintly spicy, just a little musky, hit him the same almost every time, creating a warm sort of wantonness in him that was distinctly enjoyable.

His legs were already spread loose when Will traced dry fingers between his ass cheeks. He didn't break stride with his kisses, just added one more thing for Greg to have to process and feel. Moaning into Will's mouth, he began to stroke his hands up his sides, over his chest, and yeah. Yeah, maybe instead of going visiting they could stay right there and fuck. That would be pretty amazing in Greg's opinion.

They might not even leave the house and Greg didn't care because he liked it when Will's fingers came back, slick and pressing their luck, pushing his asshole slowly while Will ate at his lips. He felt it when the first one slipped in, slow and easy up to the first knuckle. His hips rocked of their own volition, trying to get more, and he whined in response to it. God, that was good, and Will just kept fucking him with that finger, as if they had all the time in the world.

They did. Will could do it for hours and all that would happen was dinner would be late. Greg wasn't thinking of dinner while Will took his time taking Greg apart. All Greg could do was squirm and thrust his hips, and feel it when Will pulled his finger back far enough to slide the second one in beside it.

Pulling back from the kiss, he dropped his head to the mattress and groaned. If Will didn't stop, he'd come all over the place and probably ruin Will's plans altogether. That would suck, but coming was always good. It wasn't as if he planned to argue about it.

Will liked to take his time, play around, and a lot of Will's plans had fallen to the wayside that way because he got caught up in taking Greg apart, sense by sense. Two fingers in his ass was sort of unnecessary, but really good.

Three would be better, and Greg brought one hand up to rest on Will's forearm, hips rocking, both motions meant to encourage Will to give him more. Another finger, more touching, more kisses, his dick, and that thought sent his right hand fumbling across Will's thighs to press at the juncture of them, rubbing the heavy erection behind his zipper.

Will groaned, and his fingers twitched, twitching, but Greg didn't get more. "No, uhm..." Will mouthed half a curse, and pressed kisses against Greg's mouth. "Jesus. Toy, then we will."

"Toy." It was breathless agreement because he didn't really care about that. He mostly cared about this, about how good it felt, about what Will wanted. About getting fucked into the mattress, which was way more interesting than visiting neighbors.

Will totally wanted to fuck him into the mattress.

He still startled when Will pulled out his fingers, breathing hard, pressing his hips against Greg's fingers. "Damn. Damn, I need to learn restraint."

No. No, he really didn't, and Greg wanted to say as much, but he was thinking about getting Will's zipper down a lot more than he was thinking about anything else. "Restraint is bad. Restraints... are better. You fucking me blind? Best."

It got him a laugh, and Will kissed the side of Greg's neck. "Later. I shouldn't get to have all of my fun at once. Don't think we'll make it to the neighbors, though." He was reaching on the mattress for the jack-in-the-crack, and Greg couldn't help eyeing it.

"So... what? Instead of going out so people can hear it, you're going to...?"

"Have lunch," Will decided, kissing Greg's neck lazily before he nudged the jack in the crack up against Greg's asshole. "Delay gratification."

It felt kind of funny going in. Ha, funny, and that made him laugh, made him squirm, too. "God. God, I want..." Wanted who the hell knew what, because that thing wasn't even on and it felt kind of weird and wicked. Lots of ribs and textures. When it was seated into him, it pressed against his perineum, and behind his ass at the same time. Will pulled back to see, to look at Greg while he turned it on.

Fucking fucking _fuck_.

Fuck, it was like the entire world had decided to press in on him, on his ass, inside his ass, and for a moment, everything whited out with the overwhelming pleasure that shook him to his bones. When he managed to blink his eyes open again, he was lying there shaking, and Will was watching hm with an undeniable hunger. "This." It didn't even sound like his voice. "This is...." Fuuuuck.

Will was smirking. He grabbed Greg's underwear, and started to work it back up his legs. "This is delaying gratification. Do you want me to turn it down?"

He had to think about that pretty hard while Will dressed him. "Do you need me to be able to walk?" His knees probably wouldn't hold him up at this rate.

"We can try it and see," Will drawled, moving to help Greg stand up. His thigh spasmed like he'd been shot, except it was more orgasmic than pain.

The groan that welled up out of him when he shifted said it all; his nerve endings were on fire with pleasure, and the way that thing was jackrabbitting away in his ass was going to be too much. "Can't..." He couldn't possibly handle that speed without coming all over his pants and everything being over way too soon.

It was a relief when Will reached down between his legs and torqued the handle, one last jarring sensation before it faded down to something bearable. Never mind that his underwear were damp with precome.

"Fuck." He sounded shaky, and Greg definitely felt that way. "I don't know if I'm actually up to making the proverbial rounds like this."

"Let's see if we can make it to the kitchen." And fuck on the table, Greg wanted to say. It was a miracle he was still standing even if Will was crouching down and getting him to pull on shorts.

"Is it always going to be this good?" Pleasure-drugged and fucked up, on the verge of coming but held off from it, too. Maybe this was what he'd wanted, but even if it wasn't... it was what he'd needed. Will buttoned the shorts and pulled up the tab of the zipper before picking up the shirt. Greg moved slowly, but he managed to get his arms in nonetheless.

"If I'm lucky." Will let his hands idle at Greg's sides, looking at his eyes and then his mouth for a moment. "Let's see how far we get."

Leaning in, he offered Will his mouth again, reaching to cup his hand against Will's groin. It wasn't much of a surprise to have his hand caught, but the kiss was damn good. So was the tug at his wrist when Will pulled back, taking him out into the hallway with a deeply satisfied smile on his face.

Walking back to the kitchen was pretty interesting; the stairs nearly killed him, that damn crack-jack nudging and then twisting and then nudging again until he was weak-kneed by the time they got to the bottom of them. Will seemed to like it, though, because he supported him all the way, arm warm around his waist.

"I like this," Will murmured, walking with him towards the kitchen. "All loose and desperate for more than this, mmm?"

"Yeah." Yes, god, he was so fucking desperate. He wanted to reach down and stroke himself off, wanted to be bent over the damned kitchen island, wanted... pretty much anything, actually. "How long do I have to...?"

"Until I can't hold on any more." Which was almost a challenge to Greg to get Will more desperate. It was harder when he was wearing clothes, toy up his ass or not. If he was naked on his knees, that might...

The doorbell rang.

What the hell? They never had visitors except for that one time, so he looked at Will uncertainly. "Should I...?"

It was odd to watch him go tense. "I will." For whatever reason, he didn't want Greg opening the door. Probably in case it wasn't someone to open the door to. They didn't talk about that like they didn't talk about Nicky, and it was probably for the best. They lived well together, and they were fond of one another. Maybe Greg was a little more than fond of him, but it wasn't quite time to show all the dark and dirty spots in their lives. Not just yet.

Later, maybe. After a year or two.

It wasn't anyone scary, though, just Adina smiling, and Grant peeking from behind her. "Hello! I've brought cupcakes."

Oh god. Cupcakes? Like that was supposed to make the fact that there was a pink vibrating smiley-faced _thing_ in his ass, and there were visitors. Fan-freaking-tastic.

The glint in Adina's eyes said that she probably knew more than he was comfortable with her knowing. "Grant prefers chocolate," she confided, "but you two seemed more like a red velvet marble to me."

"Red Velvet has cocoa," Grant mock-whispered, while Adina stepped inside.

"Oh, well -- come in. I was just about to put something in the oven, if you don't mind waiting. Won't take long." Will stepped back, and threw Greg a wicked grin over his shoulder.

Bastard.

It was a crazy place with a lot of overly-sexed residents, and the ones with the whopping take-charge gene seemed to get the same _I know something you don't know_ look sometimes, like they were conspiring together. Adina stepped a little closer and gave a throaty laugh. "We're only stopping by for a few minutes. Just to drop off cupcakes, and... Grant, sweetie, weren't you planning to ask Greg something?"

"Oh! Oh, yes. Yes, I do." Grant seemed to perk back up, but he was eyeing Greg like his ass was on fire while they moved into the living room.

Carefully. Very carefully.

"I appreciate the cupcakes. Treize came by yesterday..."

Greg cleared his throat. "So." It wasn't much of a conversation starter, but it was what he had. "Uh. You wanted to ask me something?" God. Like he could think.

"Yes! Do you want to come squirrel watching with me?" No? No, not really, except there wasn't any reason to say no. Only that Will had a pool.

He couldn't think well enough to get out of it. "Maybe not today? But hey, there's a pool and.. uh. Sometimes we get chipmunks..." Any day but today.

"No, no, but later?" Grant lifted his eyebrows at Greg. "You ass is buzzing, and I think it would scare them off."

Well, shit. There was no stopping the flaming blush that crept into his face at that, or the way his shoulders hunched together a little. "Yeah." He sounded a little choked, but all things considered, at least he could speak. "There is that."

Grant gave a shrug of his shoulders, eyes drifting to Adina. "I love shoes. And her feet. And her undergarments. We're all normal. Or not." He was smiling.

"Some of us more than others?" Greg suggested wryly. Seriously. Football hair and pearls, he saw it in the future, although a faint shift in position left him seeing mostly stars. "Holy cow."

"Feels good?" Grant smirked. "Mr., Mr. Graham seems nice, nice enough. I bet it's even better if he beats you with it in." Coming from the guy who wanted to watch squirrels.

Greg's knees got a little weak at the thought of it. Clearly this had been the best idea he'd ever had; a whole neighborhood full of perverts, and even if they realized he was wearing a jiggling crack-jack in his ass, nobody thought that was bizarre. He couldn't keep himself from laughing. "Y-yeah. Yeah, I think maybe it would be."

"Grant, darling! Are you almost done?"

"Oh, yes. Yes. So! Squirrels or chipmunks tomorrow, maybe? See the neighborhood?" He was going to have to say yes, because Grant was grinning at him like a crazy person, and heading off back towards his owner.

"Tomorrow," Greg promised, and what the hell. It wasn't like he had anything better to do except laze by the pool or read or have sex.

Grant grinned, and waved as he moved to hide back behind Adina again. Will looked stunned, too, stunned and pleased, though, because he'd gotten to show Greg off without having to leave the house. Score one for not even having to make any effort and still making Will damned happy.

Carefully, he waved goodbye from where he stood before making his way towards the kitchen. Everything was getting to be too much now, too sensitive, edging on towards pain, and fuck. He didn't know if that was good or bad. He couldn't seem to stop shaking, though.

"Leave your pants on," Will murmured, coming up behind him and pinning him against the edge of the kitchen island. He couldn't keep from gasping, shuddering at the pressure. "And tell me how it feels."

Fuck. Fuck, the way Will was pushing against him was so good. He could feel his erection grinding against his left cheek, and it made the toy shift in him so that he gave a sound he hadn't even known he could make. "Too much. Too much, it's.. I can't... I can't, it's...."

"You want to come." Will reached between his legs, fingers sliding over fabric, to ease down his zipper. "How badly?"

Badly enough that he nearly stuttered. "Fuck. Will. I. I. Please." Please, please, please, because if it went on for much longer, he might just explode without even wanting to. It didn't surprise him when Will stroked him through his underwear, slowly pulling out his dick, and left the toy in there, buzzing away dully. "Please," he said again, and the pleasure was so sharp, so edged with the pain of growing oversensitive that he wasn't sure what else to do except beg. Beg and buck his hips against Will while Will enjoyed the fact that Greg was getting fucked with pants on, and royally. When he finally squeezed Greg's dick, Greg imagined hallelujah playing. He panted his way through it and pushed, god, fuck, hoping that it would be more than just that. Hoping Will had a _plan_ , had something in mind, was going to get him the fuck off.

"Yes, that's it. C'mon, just relax for me..." He started to stroke, hard enough and fast enough that Greg thought he could come before his ass exploded. "I know you've held on for me."

Held on as long as he could, and Greg couldn't stop the noises that were coming out of him. Not any more than he could keep himself from rutting into Will's hand, so close. He was so close and the damned vibrating _thing_ shifted positions and he yelled and the world exploded behind his eyes.

He didn't miss Will finally sliding his shorts back down, and the way there was one last jar of the toy before Will finally turned it off.

The fact that he was still standing was a minor miracle; if it hadn't been for the island, he was pretty sure he'd be slumped over on the floor. His voice slurred when he finally spoke. "'sss really... somethin'."

His body twisted, reacting when Will pulled the toy out. "Next time, I'll try a different setting. That was gorgeous."

God. He didn't know what setting that had been, although low seemed likely. "That might kill me." Christ, his ass was twitching, whole body shivering in reaction. "Do you want to....?" Fuck him. Come. Let Greg blow him.

"On your knees, I think." Not his ass, and thank god, because his muscles were still shivering and clenching his whole body sore from sitting on the cusp of one long orgasm for too long. It was easier to turn a little, slumping down to kneel at Will's feet. Simpler to reach up and undo his fly, taking out his cock to stroke it in his palm. Will groaned, always easy in signaling how something felt. He was hard, and the head of his dick was slick. Greg was probably really lucky he hadn't just fucked him, because he'd been eager and into it the whole time. "God, yes."

Yes, and he opened his mouth, took him in, and mmm. Hot and hard and salty, a little musky, just right. Perfect, and Greg swallowed him as deeply as he could before drawing back to suck at the head of him for a few seconds before doing it again.

"You don't have to take your time," Will sighed, carding fingers through Greg's hair slowly. "You were gorgeous to watch."

That was one of the things that made him so fucking stupidly happy; that Will got off on things like that, that he said so, and Greg took him in again. His gag reflex was kind of shit, and he nearly choked, but that was the reason God had given him hands. He could work Will closer to the root, stroke him steadily behind his slick mouth, and it was good that way. It just took a couple of minutes, Will's fingers sliding through his hair, stroking and clutching while he sighed and thrust a little, speeding up before he finally came and Greg swallowed it down, lethargic and satiated to the point of wanting nothing more than to curl up with Will somewhere and sleep.

Lunch, he thought, would just have to wait. He was sure Will would agree.


End file.
